Let the Dead Bury Their Dead
| image = File:Rdr_bury_dead.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Tumbleweed | end = Tumbleweed | prereqs = A Gentle Drive With Friends | giver = Seth Briars | location = Tumbleweed | rewards = $10, 150 Fame | previous = Seth Briars mission strand: "A Gentle Drive with Friends" | next = Leigh Johnson mission strand: "The Assault on Fort Mercer" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Marston accompanies Seth to Gaptooth Ridge, where he helps Seth find his "treasure" after first dealing with some armed thugs in and around the mansion and nearby town of Tumbleweed. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Seth Briars mission: "A Gentle Drive with Friends" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Fight his way to the old mansion in Tumbleweed. *Get inside through the basement doors. *Fight his way up to the second floor. *Find Seth's treasure. Mission Description Follow Seth through waves of gang members until you reach the mansion. Here there will be close quarter shootouts when you can easily be killed by the enemies shotguns. Continue up the stairs and into the next room, take a right and a new cut scene will come on. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Seth. *Dies. Tips *Shotgun's are very effective when clearing out the basement in the mansion. Trivia *The title of this mission, "Let the dead bury their dead" is a quote from Jesus in the book of Matthew (8:22) when talking with an unnamed disciple about following Him. *People at camp sites occasionally talk about a family that was eaten by a ghost in Tumbleweed and that all that was left was a glass eye. The eye Seth found may be related to the camp fire story. *Ironically, in the basement, Seth walks past the real treasure for Treasure Hunter Rank 4. *It is suggested by some (based on the comparrison between Tumbleweed in Red Dead Redemption and Widow's Patch in Red Dead Revolver) that the glass-eye found in the chest belonged to Ugly Chris; ruthless leader of the ugly gang. Chris lost his right eye from unkown causes, and now sports a red tinted eyepatch. *It is implied in the Undead Nightmare Gamestop preview that Seth may have unintentionally began the Zombie Plague by stealing the Glass Eye in this mission. *In Undead Nightmare, after John clears out the graveyards, and returns to Seth, Seth eats the glass eye. Gallery File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead01.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead02.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead03.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead04.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead05.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead06.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead07.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead08.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead09.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead10.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead11.jpg|''"Yeee Hooo! Finally, I see the light at the end of this very long, long tunnel. Seth's gonna be rich after all these years..."'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead12.jpg|''"It's silk sheets and Parisian whores from now on, mister!"'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead13.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead14.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead15.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead16.jpg|''"What the goddamn hell is this? A glass eye?"'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead17.jpg|''"I'm sure whoever that belonged to treasured it very much."'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead18.jpg|''"Stupid liars...with their stupid chicken-shit maps! Making a damn fool of me."'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead19.jpg|''"A glass eye! It's a glass eye!"'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead20.jpg|''"Stop with the tears and help me with Williamson's gang. Then you can come up with another excuse to go exhume one of your old friends."'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead21.jpg|''"Hunting dead men's treasure ain't done me no favors. Sure. Sure, I'm ready for the living. I'll see you and Mr. West Dickens over at Fort Mercer when you gentlemen is ready."'' Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player